Award
by TheSrishtiJain
Summary: A random scribble on 23rd anniversary of CID. I don't want to describe this one! I just won't be able to! Read and review!


*ACP sir's room, 10:30 pm*

ACP sir was sitting with a hand on his head on his study table... While duo behind him were busy making his cupboard untidy! Almost all his blazers were now lying on his bed and still not being satisfied duo were still searching for something else. After 10 more minutes of messing up Daya sat on ACP sir's bed and said in a dejected, tired tone...

Daya - Sir app karte kya ho! Apke paas ek bhi acha suit nahi hai!

ACP sir was too shocked to say anything! He gave a 'What' look to Daya and then coming iut of shock said...

ACP - Aur kya chahiye bhai tumhe? Isse acha suit kaisa hota hai? Ab kya heere moti lagwa lu usme!

Daya - Nahi sir! Lekin kuch out of fashion ho chuke hai! Kuch kitne purane hai! Aur kuch ke colour kitne bure hai!

ACP - What do you mean! Mera taste itna bura hai!

Daya - Ha!

ACP - Hain? (Shocked to hear him say yes)

Daya - (biting his tongue) I mean... Nahi... Lekin... Mujhe isme se ek bhi acha nahi laga!

ACP - Tumhe toh waise hi kuch pasand nahi aata! Abhijeet iske saath shopping jate kaise ho tum!?

Abhijeet now finally turned back as until now he was trying to arrange the mess made by Daya... And said...

Abhijeet - Sir apko ajj pata chala! Mai toh yeh pata nahi kitne saalo se jhel raha hu! Janab kudh ke kapde final karne mai toh waise hi ghanto bita dete hai! Aur toh aur mai jo apne liye select karta hu woh bhi isko ache nahi lagte!

Daya - (defending himself) Sir mai aisa kuch nahi karta! Yeh Abhi kuch bhi bol raha hai!

ACP - Ha ha pata hai mujhe kitna pareshan karte ho tum mere Abhijeet ko!

Abhijeet - Ha na sir! (And Abhijeet made a 'bichara' face looking at ACP sir and then same face changed to a 'win' expression looking at Daya)

ACP - Ha toh woh black wala final! Mai woh hi pehan lunga!

Duo - (screemed in unison) Nahiiiiiiiiiiii!

ACP - Aree! Lekin problem kya hai usme?

Abhijeet - Nahi na sir! Woh wala acha hai... Lekin parso ke layak nahi!

ACP - Toh kya pehnu! Shirt hi pehan ke chala jata hu mai ab! (Irritated)

Abhijeet - Nahi! Ab apke paas kuch acha nahi toh wait! Hum kal leke aayege kuch acha sa!

Daya - Ha perfect! Hum kal beauro ke baad chalte hai!

ACP - Lekin koi zarurat hi nahi hai na! Acha toh yeh wala (he said picking up the black blazer lying on his bed)

Daya - (taking it away from his hand) Humne bola na nahi! Hum kal leke aayege! And this is final!

ACP - Aree lekin!

Abhijeet - Koi aree ware nahi sir!

Daya - Ha toh final! Ab chalo sir ka cupboard arrange karte hai! (To Abhijeet)

Abhijeet - Ha chalo...

ACP - Nahi bhai rehne do tum dono! Mai kar lunga! Pata hai mujhe ache se tum dono ko kitna arrange karna aata hai!

Abhijeet - Sir hum kar denge na... Sach mai!

ACP - Nahi nahi... Mujhe koi risk lena hi nahi hai. Mai kar lunga na! Kudh ki desk toh arrange hoti nahi beauro mai! Dekhi hai maine! Mera cupboard kya arrange karoge!

Daya - Ok sir hum chalte hai phir! Kal milte hai... Good night

ACP - Ha good night! Bye...

Abhijeet - Bye sir

And duo left his house closing the door while ACP sir got to work... Of arranging the cupboard that was in its worst possible condition cause of his dear sons! Folding his shirts and and hanging the coats back he grumbled...

ACP - Pure pagal hai yeh dono! Yaar itna bhi special nahi hai parso ka din!

As he said this he bit his tongue and looked around to make sure duo weren't hearing him! And then said...

ACP - Ha woh dono toh chale gaye! Bach gaya mai!

He had tried saying this 'itna bhi special nahi hai parso ka din' previously and had got a truckload of scolding from his sons! For them day after tomorrow would be the most special day ever! Why? Cause ACP sir was going to be honoured with the prestigious Police Medal day after tomorrow for his self less service to the nation for years together! He knew what it ment to any police officer and felt honoured to receive it. But his team was so so excited for the moment that his little excitement seemed nothing in front of theirs! They were jumping like kids since the news came and why wouldn't they? They were proudest kids of a police officer who was going to receive the highest police award of the country! In the same thoughts he picked up his favourite black blazer and then said sadly looking at it...

ACP - Huh! Kitni buri choice hai inn dono ki! Mera pyara blazer!

And he hung it back at its place as he continued to grumble... Soon he was done and hence closing the cupboard he lied back on his bed... Smiling thinking about how lucky he was to get a team like this... Which respected him so much and loved him even more! With the same smile he turned off the lights and drifted into sound sleep...

*Next day, evening 7:30 pm, ACP sir's house*

Whole team was there along with Dr. Salunkhe and Dr. Tarika... Everyone was busy in opening the bags full of shopping that they had just done! They had taken a half day today requesting ACP sir who couldn't deny seeing their cutest puppy faces! And now they were back from shopping after buying so many things for themselves and for their dear ACP sir!  
ACP sir was sitting on the couch looking in smile at his officers turned kids! When Dr. Salunkhe came to him running and showed him new watch he had just brought!

Salunkhe - Yeh dekh! Kaisi hai meri new watch?

ACP - Bohot achi hai! (Dejected smile)

Salunkhe - Ha na! Yaar bohot din se soch raha tha lene ki! Lekin phir mehangi thi toh cancal kar deta tha! Ajj din bhi tha! Dastoor bhi tha! So le hi li!

ACP - Yaar Salunkhe! Tu bhi kya bachaho ke saath bachcha ban gaya hai!

Salunkhe - Ha toh mai bhi bachcha hi toh hu tumahare liye! Tumahare jaisa buddha nahi hua mai! Sant mahatma kahi ka! Sab ikchao se pare! Himalaya chala ja!

ACP - Waise idea bura nahi hai! Yeh sab circus se toh bach jauga! (Looking around at the team)

Salunkhe - Nahi! Kal ke baad jana tu Himalaya! Pehle award milne de! Nahi toh humari puri shopping waste ho jayegi!

ACP sir left a sigh looking at his dear friend who was currently no better than a two year old looking at his teady bear! Only difference, he was having a watch in hand instead of a teady! When Salunkhe was finally done admiring his watch he looked at ACP sir and said...

Salunkhe - Kya hua? Ghoor kyu rahe ho?

ACP - (shaking his head in a no) Nahi nahi kuch nahi! Abhijeet ko dikhayi ghadi tune! (Salunkhe sir nodded his head in a no) Ja ja phir dikha ke aa!

Salunkhe - Ha dikhata hu wait!

It wasn't long since Salunkhe had left that Daya came to ACP sir with 3/4 shopping bags in his hand and said keeping them on the centre table...

Daya - Sir yeh lijiye!

ACP - Yeh sab kya hai?

Daya - Yeh sab aapke liye!

ACP - Itna sara saman? (Shocked)

Daya - Isme kya zayada hai? Ulta mujhe koi ache socks mile hi nahi! (With a sad face)

ACP - Hain? Socks?

Daya - Ha na! Abhijeet ne ek dikhaye the! Woh hi le lene chahiye the! Mujhe laga ache mil jayege baad mai lekin mile hi nahi! Ab apko purane socks hi pehanne padege!

ACP sir got up from his place and touched Daya forehead... And said...

ACP - Bukhar toh nahi hai! Tum theek toh ho na Daya?

Daya - Kyu sir? Mujhe kya hua?

ACP - Aisi behki behki baate kyu kar rahe ho phir tum? Socks? Are you serious?

Hearing their conversation Abhijeet came there with another bag and said...

Abhijeet - Daya yeh toh bhul hi gaya tu! (To sir) Sir yeh bhi apka hi hai!

ACP - Ab isme kya hai? (With a taunt) Socks?

Abhijeet - Kaha sir! Socks mile hi nahi na!

ACP - Abhijeet tum bhi! Mai expect kar raha tha kam se kam tum toh thodi sensible baate karoge!

Abhijeet - Matlab? (Not understanding what was wrong in his talks)

ACP - Kuch nahi bhai kuch nahi! Lao dikhao kya kya laaye ho!

Daya - Ha sir!

And then he started opening all the bags one by one... Starting with new formal pair of shoes, a new watch, shirt, tie, goggles and even a handkerchief! And then as Daya was about to show the new suit, Abhijeet called everyone there near the sofa! Cause until now it was a surprise for the team also and hence duo had not showed the suit even to them, saying that everyone would get to see with ACP sir only!

Pankaj - (excited) Sir ab toh jaldi kholo! Ab aur wait nahi ho raha!

Freddy - Ha sir ab toh dikha dijiye!

Abhijeet - Ha bhai thoda patience rakho... Dikha rahe hai!

Purvi - Ab humme koi patience nahi bacha sir! Dikha do na ab toh!

Daya - Yeh lo!

And finally Daya removed the suit from its bag and turned all sides showing it to everyone! It was a branded black suit that anyone would love to have... But it was more than expensive for everyone to have!

Tarika - Wow yaar! This is amazing!

Purvi - Ha sir! Its simply awesome!

Salunkhe - Yeh pakka Daya ki choice hogi! Haina?

Abhijeet - Apko kaise pata?

Salunkhe - Kyuki tumhari choice itni achi ho hi nahi sakti na! Isilye!

Abhijeet - Dekhiye sir...

Daya - Ek minute! App dono baad mai jaghdna... (To ACP sir) Pehle sir app batao! Kaisa laga yeh?

ACP - Bohot acha hai! Lekin kitne ka hai?

Abhijeet - 2 rupees ka ho yaa 2 lakh ho! Doesn't matter! App kal yeh hi pehan rahe ho samjhe?

After this 'Samjhe' of Abhijeet ACP sir had no choice but to agree... His elder son was too ziddi and he couldn't help it!

ACP - Ok!

And as Daya gave it to him, he took a better glance at it! And he couldn't stop loving the amazing piece of fabric in his hand...  
Soon they had their dinner at his place, as they had planned earlier and then left for their respective houses... The night passed without any one being able to sleep... In excitement of tomorrow! While ACP sir was simply reliving the memories of his life as a cop... Of how he once as a kid dreamt to be serving his nation and how he worked hard to make it possible! The day when he was commissioned as a Inspector in police... How his amazing case solving abilities took him to CBI and then finally to CID! His journey from being an inspector to being an ACP... Of how he had denied promotions many a times in career as he didn't want to be sitting in office and wanted to work on field! He remembered the black day in his life... When he came to know that his own son was now a criminal! The day his son fired on him. How all his dreams for his son shattered into pieces with that one bullet that he had to fire on him. He would do it again as a cop if needed to but as a father he felt guilty every single day! But then came some of the best moments in his life... When he got a family in his team... The ones who loved them to the power of infinity... He had found a real friend who didn't show but cared for him more than anyone ever could in Salunkhe! The tom and jerry relation that they had... And he loved it so much he couldn't express! How he had got daughters in Tarika and Purvi and sons in Pankaj and Freddy... And what to say about Abhijeet and Daya... He could bet, one could not find gems like them even if he roamed with a candle in hand for whole his life! How they loved him as sons, respected him like an idol and almost worshipped him like a god! He smiled as he remembered duo's journey together... Of tears turning to smiles. And he was a proud father of sons who loved each other the most!  
The night passed and the morning rose... The day everyone was waiting for... The team got ready and came to ACP sir's house to pick him up as planned... And as he got ready they left for the hall where ACP sir was to be honoured... Reaching there they took their seats and waited in patience for his chance to come... In what felt like eternity the host called upon ACP sir and the chief minister rose to give the highest police medal of the country... ACP sir took a glance at his team and smiled looking at their smile... And then slowly, calmly and strongly walked towards the stage and climbed up the stairs... The whole crowd was clapping behind him... For the man who was a image of the 'Mumbai police'... The chief minister put the medal on his coat and handed him the scroll of honorary. He saluted the chief minister and then headed towards the mike to address the crowd... As he reached there he saw his team which was clapping and smiling at him with teary eyes... He said...

ACP - Kisi ne bohot khub kaha tha... "Zamane mai milte hai aashiq kayi...  
Par watan se khubsurut koi sanam nahi hota...  
Noto mai lipatkar, sone mai simatkar mare hai kayi...  
Magar tirange se khubsurut koi kafan nahi hota"  
To all the police officers here! You are doing a great job! There's nothing more precious than the pride that you get after you serve your country... Protect it all costs... Cause there are crores of people sleeping peacefully in their homes cause they trust you, that you, are awake! And keeping that trust whole is of utmost importance! And for the award... I would like thank the government to find me worthy of it... I would like to thank god to find me worthy of being able to serve our motherland... And i would like to thank my team for 'making' me worthy of this honour! Jab bhi maine koi case solve kiya... Paper mai mera naam aaya par uske piche pasina meri team ka tha! Jitni baar maine kisi ki jaan bachayi uske piche khoon meri team ka baha... Aur kuch nahi toh mai ajj yaha zinda khada hu uske piche bhi unke shareer par ke woh goliyo ke nishan hai jo unhone mujhe bachane ke liye sahe! Kabhi kudh ki hi sir pe bandook rakh mujhe uss kamre se bahar nikala jisme bomb tha. Toh kabhi mujhe neend ki dawai pila kar sula kar chale gaye kyuki mujhe lekar inhe koi risk nahi lena tha! Kabhi mere hospital mai hone pe itna roye ki mujhe bhi meri jaan kimti lagne lagi aur kabhi mere khilaf hone ka natak isiliye kiya taki jo sach mai mere khilaf hai usse mujhe bacha sake. Aisa shayad duniya ka koi office nahi hota hoga jaha log unke boss ke against bolne wale senior se hi jhagad le... Par mera hai! Ha kudh mujhe bhale hi hitlar aur ravan bulate ho par koi aur mujhe inke samne khadus bhi nahi bol sakta! Shayad hi aisa kuch hoga jo inn logo ne mere liye nahi kiya... Aur aisa iss duniya mai kuch nahi hai jo yeh mere liye kar nahi sakte. Ha kal tak shopping nahi ki thi mere liye. Kal woh bhi karli! Yeh jis suit ki app sab tarif kar rahe the na, yeh bhi inhi ki krupa se! Abhi tak mujhe iski price tak pata nahi chali! Ha last mai bas itna hi kehna chahuga. Abhi toh bas 23 saal hue hai... Abhi toh bohot lamba safar baki hai. Jo hume saath mai tay karna hai!

Duo looked down in a teary shy smile... The whole crowd was now looking at them... Who didn't know who these precious people were who made ACP Prayduman what he is... And once again the crowd burst into clapps... But this time for ACP Prayduman's team! The one which was one of its kind!


End file.
